User talk:Ladybrasa
Re:Background image and others I'll keep an eye on that user. Thanks for giving them a warning. In terms of the background image that was Woolly Howl who did it. She has not been very active lately, so she probably didn't think about the background image. I'll look into the background, and maybe you can message Woolly Howl, and ask her to change the background as soon as she can. Do you have any suggestions of what to change it to, or should be changed back to the previous background? I do agree that the background needs to be changed, precisely because it is well past the time frame this background was meant for. HiccstridFan92 (talk) 13:45, April 6, 2018 (UTC) Possible New Characters I took these screenshots of characters mentioned in text boxes in SOD that I was wondering if we should give pages to. If you say we shouldn't we can delete these images, but they will be helpful if we do decide to create a page for them. Phlegma's Tropical Supplier.png|Phlegma's Tropical Supplier Stormheart's Lieutenant.png|Stormheart's Lieutenant Logo Dragon Creator 21:34, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Underwater section in SoD I don't know if you remember, but in "Secret of the Leviathan", there was a part where you go underwater at Ship Graveyard to find a set of keys. Down there are a few interesting things: a giant turtle, an octopus, some schools of fish, seaweed and barnacles. I tried to tae screenshots of them, but they end up being too small due to the oxygen bar, which I cut off the picture. Would you be able to get some images of them? Oh, and if you don't know, you can go underwater even after finishing the expansion. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 14:17, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! P.S. When you have time, could you archive your talk page? It has reached 100 Terror Mails again. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 14:34, April 9, 2018 (UTC) It looks very similar to the real Royal Anglerfish, with a few exceptions in color. However, it might be just an error made by SoD. Yet the closest thing I could find to that fish is the Royal Anglerfish, so I guess it's okay to leave it as it is. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 04:11, April 10, 2018 (UTC) can I help with something? Youngtrainer (talk) 16:54, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Uh, unfortunately I already did the quest and I didn't take screenshots of the Rumblehorns because the lighting was really bad. But, I will log on my other account and see if the quest is available (I did just the first few quests on that one). Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 17:39, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Aaaand the quest is not yet available for my other account. I don't have enough time (and patience) to play until it is available, so I won't be able to get screenshots. Sorry! Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 18:29, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Theres already a page for the Sundial if you didn't know. And "Three baby Rumblehorns" sounds a bit too generic. I was thinking more about "Rumblehorn Hatchlings", following the model of Scuttleclaw Hatchlings. And I don't think I will have much time for them either, as I am a bit busy too (plus, I didn't finish with "Secret of the Leviathan" yet). Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 03:23, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Guide to the Dragons Books Hi Ladybrasa! Do you happen to have any of the "A Guide to Dragons" books? Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 03:52, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! And it's not a problem that you interfered in my conversations. Frankly, I didn't noticed you answered to Dublin until after I posted my answer. P.S. I suppose you didn't notice the message I sent yesterday, so I'll ask you again: do you happen to have any of the "A Guide to the Dragons" books? Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 14:30, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Yes, I was referring to the franchise ones. I added a new feature to the Dragon Fight Club which includes stats of the dragons that are in that specific fight. Besides the normal stats (armor, shot limit, venom etc), I also added the size, wingspan, weight and fire type. However, I can't seem to find the Snaptrapper's wingspan and weight anywhere, and I knew that these things are mentioned in the guides. Since you have most of the Httyd books, I thought you would have them. But it's not a problem that you don't. I also thought about buying them as they give information about dragons that don't appear much in the franchise, like the Hobblegrunt and the Scuttleclaw. Also, I did those things you asked me about your archive page. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 14:53, April 15, 2018 (UTC) How can I delete the unnamed images? Hi Ladybrasa, I've accidentally uploaded more unnamed images of Royal Fireworm and Icebreaker. I've tried to delete them from recent images added, but can't find a way to do so. Can anyone delete the images or does it have to be an admin. The Icebreaker gallery has now been filled in by named and cropped images. How To Train Your Deathsong (talk) 15:40, April 15, 2018 (UTC) The new day starts at Midnight (UTC) on Fandom. Figuring out the exact time it happens where you live is by figuring out how many hours you are ahead or behind UTC. For me my time zone is currently -4 UTC, which means the new day starts 8 pm my time. For you, you should figure out how far ahead or behind your timezone is ahead of UTC and go back or forward that many hours to figure out what time the new day on Fandom starts. HiccstridFan92 (talk) 17:02, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Species/Character confusion, and Discussion Rules Good afternoon Lady, I don't mind at all that you're eavesdropping. Dare I say, I think most of us who monitor the Recent Activity page on a regular basis do the same. With that said, hello to each of you who are NOT Ladybrasa! Yes, I'm talking to you! �� And I agree with everything you said concerning the species/character confusion. You may have even managed to put my own thoughts into words better than I did! I remember pushing back against the creation of Wild Sandbuster because I saw it as unnecessary. But I was shut down over it, so I didn't push the matter further. It would be beyond ridiculous to create a separate page for each dragon if only one of its species is ever seen (one for 'species', a second for 'character'). It does bring me some consolation in hearing that the matter is confusing and at times open for debate. Maybe it would be different if I actually played the games so I could see for myself how they're introduced, but from my current prospective, I think it would make sense if dragons like the Snogglesong could belong to both character and species/subspecies categories. No matter, though. I highly respect you and Httyd big fan on the matter so I'll let it rest. As for consistency, yeah, it's never going to be perfect. Just frustrating when rules change on a whim, or are broken and ignored, causing all sorts of new problems and even when I try to draw attention to the issue they're allowed to continue. But I know I don't need to tell you that. On another note, the Discussion Rules. At just now checking, the discussion guidelines page looks and reads normally for me. I also use mobile web primarily, so don't know how it looks on desktop. Or in the app. In fact, while I've got your attention, are the Discussion Rules easily accessible though the app? The app is not compatible with either of my devices so I've never used it. And on mobile web I swear I've looked everywhere for the Discussion Rules and can't find a link to them anywhere as part of the site. I had to resort to asking Annabeth for the link so I could bookmark it. I keep meaning to ask one of the admins or Httyd big fan if it's possible the Discussion Rules be added to the main drop down menu as part of the Policies tab. And no, there's no rule about talking about hacking the games so one doesn't have to pay. I expect sharing details on how to do so would be forbidden, same as sharing links to where one could watch RttE for free. I saw the comment in question, and was also put off by it, especially after the user laughed as if mocking those who are playing legally. We might have to double check with an admin on that one. Thanks for reaching out to me! Sorry for the wall of text. Hope you got some sleep last night! --��Dublyn~ (talk) 17:22, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Since you busted out through my conversations, I think it's okay for me to bust through yours too, right? (I don't mean that as a bad thing!) About the time reset, from my experience in the past, it goes back to 0 if you don't edit a full day, from midnight to midnight, not 24 hours. Or at least in my case, I remember that one I edited a bit in a morning and then the next day in the evening and the timer didn't reset. Also, you can make the time on the wiki show as your time zone if you set this on your preferences page. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 15:40, April 16, 2018 (UTC) I think the timer updated to a longer period when there was that big change on FANDOM last year. I don't know if you remember, but there were changed a few things on the wiki's appearance, like putting that "Create a page button" near the "Recent Wiki activity" button at the top right. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 03:34, April 17, 2018 (UTC) Re: HTTYD tidbit Haha, "sleuthing", I love it! �� And I saw that, it's exciting! A bunch of news articles popped up in my search results this morning. And new ones are still appearing every hour! Most are saying the exact same thing now though. This is probably the best one I've come across so far. It may also interest you that the first speculation of Tuff having a new voice actor for the movie also appeared this morning. Don't know if you've heard what's been going on with T.J. since January. Hope work isn't being too torturous today. --��Dublyn~ (talk) 20:31, April 17, 2018 (UTC) Re: Crop an image? Oops! It sometimes happens to forgot to crop an image or name it before I upload it. However, usually I notice immediately afterwards. I don't know how that slipped away! Anyway, I replaced it with yours since it was a bigger resolution. I also cropped a few other images that I found on Gallery: Dragon Root which I uploaded from a past Gauntlet event. Thanks for noticing! Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 12:55, April 18, 2018 (UTC) I'm sorry to hear that! �� If you want, I can tell you the site where I watch Rtte (only season 3, 4, 5 and 6), but I think the man who uploaded the episodes did it illegally. Also, I deleted the images. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 12:52, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Well, that's good news. And I have Android, not iOS. On a completely different hand, although I did not upload pictures from them yet, I finished both Rise and Wrath of Stormheart on SoD, so I will get the next expansion as soon as it arrives (most likely in August like last year). Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 03:14, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Yes, I do think so. I believe that if they sort of united the two expansion into a single one (of course, with minor changes), it would have been better. Especially since (I suppose) most players thought that Stormheart will be defeated in "Wrath of Stormheart" since it was a little cliffhanger between the two. But I suppose we just have to deal with it. As for those machines, they're simply called noisemakers. I guess we'll have to stick to that name. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 04:48, April 22, 2018 (UTC) Re: Valka's Ball-Like Shield ... Done! Also, at first I thought it was a leather ball too, but then I saw Valka's Shield which looked almost identically and I thought it would make more sense if it was the shield, since that was a Bewilderbeast item. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 04:29, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Your fault! I had to reward myself for surviving tax season. So, I blame you for this! �� (The dolls are old) I look forward to reading them both. Thank you for inspiring me! �� --��Dublyn~ (talk) 01:45, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Pepe or Peppy? Hi! In a RoB quest, Gobber, after the death of Stoick, begins talking to himself, but he insists he is talking to Peppy, his pet yak. In the episode "Crushing It", Gobber, while again being delusional, believes he talk to Pepe, his pet yak, while he was actually talking to Skullcrusher. Do you think it's the same yak? They are both Gobber's pets that he mentions while he was not himself and they have similar names. Here's the mention in RoB, if you think you need it. Peppy 1.png Peppy 2.png Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 19:53, April 26, 2018 (UTC) Re: Please Delete ... Done! P.S. I don't know how that happened my time badge reseted. �� Now I will have to wait another year until I will do it. Good thing it didn't happened while I was closing the 200 days badge because that was actually my goal a few months ago. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 03:44, April 27, 2018 (UTC) I am a bit busy with school right now, preparing for an upcoming exam, so I don't have much time for the wiki. It's not that I don't have what to do on the wiki, it's just that sometimes I don't find the time. As for the RoB quests, I wanted to check something about the Legendary collections, so I created a new account and played a few quests. The only things that I didn't uploaded on the wiki are that mention of "Peppy", some information about the Tide Glider and something about Windstriker scales. On my original account, I finished all the quests a while ago. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 03:55, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Re: Rollin' on back Hello Lady, Forgive me for snooping but then again we all know we do it. �� I just double checked and it looks like all of the troll's edits have already been undone. At first glance it appeared Tauriel undid his edits on the Flax page, but at closer inspection she only undid his latest one. You may have noticed by now that I went ahead and undid the others a few moments ago. That appears to have been the only one we missed last night. When a roll back is done, it doesn't appear in the main "Wiki Activity" page so I know it looks like few had been fixed. But if you check the pages' histories, the latest edits are all by either me or HiccstridFan. As for what a normal user can do, ask Annabeth for Rollback rights! �� It's such a plus and a help in keeping on top of trolls like this. If i could nominate anyone for Rollback rights, I nominate you and Logo because you both deserve that extra tool to help keep the wiki in tip-top shape. Aside from that, still 'AJAX Undo' works one by one until all the trollish edits are dealt with. What's tricky is when someone else makes a good edit amidst the trollish ones, and you might be forced to undo that one too in order to get to the trollish edits that took place before it did. I had to do that on Gustav's page last night. I simply edited the good edits back in once I was done. Should I leave Annabeth a note nominating you and Logo as Rollbacks? �� --��Dublyn~ (talk) 16:08, April 29, 2018 (UTC) That would be wonderful!! You're much deserved of it, and have been long before I was granted my rights. In fact, if you ask me, we could use HiccstridFan to be promoted to Bureaucrat, Tauriel and/or Alexa promoted to Admin, and you promoted to Content Mod. Especially with the issues we've had the last few weeks. We could use more trustworthy users with more power. Go for it! Best of luck! �� --��Dublyn~ (talk) 22:58, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for your appreciation! And what a coincidence! I also wanted to suggest you to become something that is part of the staff, as you are a very experienced user on this wiki. Plus, you deserve it after all your work, from fixing the categories to revising the book series, something that most fans don't know it exists. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 03:43, April 30, 2018 (UTC) I've given you rights as you've requested. Thanks!-- Congratulations! Congrats for becoming a Content Moderator and a Rollback! Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 04:44, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Welcome to the team! It's great to have a Viking Biologist on board. �� --''AlexaDragons'' (talk) 11:09, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Yeeaaahhh!! Congrats on the promotion, Lady! Now you get to add this and this to your page! And also this if you like. �� You're going to make a great mod! --��Dublyn~ (talk) 15:14, May 1, 2018 (UTC) I just deleted the page. It was an unnecessary page. We never ever heard anything about his character, so any information on that page was an assumption. HiccstridFan92 (talk) 01:02, May 2, 2018 (UTC) I just blocked that user. I contacted Fandom Staff about that person, and all previous accounts have been globally blocked, along with the IP addresses associated with them. That person is going to multiple computers to do this, because this is a different IP address from the other ones this person used to create account. At this point, I will have to send a message to Fandom Staff, and get this IP address globally blocked. Of course it hasn't stopped this user from doing this, again and again, repeatedly going to a different computer with a different IP address, and create an account. This is frustrating, and Fandom Staff can only block an IP address associated with the user that has been reported for trouble to them. I don't know what to do beyond contacting Fandom Staff, and I don't know how much longer this might last. All I can do is to keep dealing with this person the same way each time. HiccstridFan92 (talk) 02:34, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Well then, that was quite the christening, wasn't it? You ok? It can start to get overwhelming when the troll just... won't... stop! Thank Odin HiccstridFan was online at the time or soon after each of the times the troll had been causing havoc. As for the image in the Content Mod user box, I agree it's kind of a weird picture with Fishlegs' head half chopped off. It was probably chosen because that's the scene in "Heather Report, Part 1" where he says he's the "log master". Though I personally think this picture would look better, though perhaps cropped slightly. It's from the same scene. I imagine the three of you can discuss the change of the image with no problem. �� Again, welcome aboard! And stay strong until we get this troll taken care of for good. We can do this! --��Dublyn~ (talk) 03:25, May 2, 2018 (UTC) I don't believe so. :) The only thing I could find was this. --''AlexaDragons'' (talk) 20:46, May 2, 2018 (UTC) An IP address is connected to a computer. The definition of the IP address it this: a unique string of numbers separated by periods that identifies each computer using the Internet Protocol to communicate over a network. So that troll must have access to multiple computers. HiccstridFan92 (talk) 01:35, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Re: Content Mod Box ... I think the last one, with Fishlegs writing in the Book of Dragons, is the best between the ones you sent me. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 03:27, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, sure! I also vote for the last one. --''AlexaDragons'' (talk) 10:12, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Re: Name that Collection Item ... I always thought the first one was a telescope, but now that I look at it closely, it does look like a torch. As for the second one, it's just the body shape of a woman, without head and hands, made out of some rock material. I don't think it has a name. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 03:26, May 9, 2018 (UTC) 'HOW TO HANDLE A VANDAL' Annabeth blocked the user. I just saw the message, and saw what the user did. I have no doubt that it is that same person again. I never did send a message to the Fandom Staff. the previous time that person created an account with a bad username and vandalized pages. I don't have time now as it is late here and am headed to bed soon. Maybe you can send a message to Fandom Staff so as to get that IP address globally blocked by them. A link to where to do it is here. On that page you want to click on the contact us message that will take you to a page to write a message to the Fandom Staff. As a heads up, you should give links to the pages that the user caused trouble, plus a link to the name of the user to make it easier for the Famdom Staff to deal with it. For the links, you need to copy the hyperlink, as of course whoever gets it will be seeing it in a e-mail or whatever in a place that is not this wiki. Of course, just the link and no extra word that makes the link appear shorter as all that does is add that extra word to the link and make it link to non-existent page. HiccstridFan92 (talk) 03:31, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Defender of the Wing Weapons Hi! I noticed that you are plannig someday to create a page for Defender of the Wing weapons. While I was taking a few pictures from "Chain of Command", I came across a Defender of the Wing spear, so I thought I should leave it to you, since you are going to make a page for the weapons. Chain of Command Mala 15.png Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 17:10, May 12, 2018 (UTC) I knew about the update too. However, for Android users, it comes out on Tuesday. As for the new dragons, I'll get to them as soon as I'll have time (and descriptions!). Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 15:38, May 13, 2018 (UTC) I can crop images too from my phone. The problem is that the screen is very small and I can't crop the images properly using my fingers. They usually end up being cropped too much so I decided to do it on a computer as it is more easily with a mouse. I hope that makes sense to you. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 15:57, May 13, 2018 (UTC) I sent a message to Ludia about the mixed description and they asked for a screenshot to look further into the problem. Would you be able to get an image that has both dragons' descriptions? I still don't have the update available and probably won't until tomorrow night if the updatewill be the same as usual. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 18:24, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! I sent the images to them, hopefully they will fix the problem soon. Meanwhile, I still don't have the update available yet... EDIT: The update is now available for me too so you don't need to send the dragons' descriptions anymore. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 03:43, May 15, 2018 (UTC) The island appears to be nameless. Also, there is no animation for Drago's Bewilderbeast as when you press "Cinematic", it will show a black screen. Looks like this update has lots of glitches. Here's an image with the island after you unlock the dragon: Drago's Bewilderbeast Island.png Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 12:52, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Glad to hear that! I sent an email to Ludia about thus problem a few days ago and they said that they will look into the problem. However, I didn't expect it to be corrected so soon. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 03:12, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Re: More about Auction Island Can you tell me exactly what you asked? Maybe if I put both question and answer together I can figure it out. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 15:33, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Well, then I think it means "yes". It also seems that the part in the "Return to Dragon Island" where you go to Auction Island with Eret is inspired from "Last Auction Heroes", which I think it is worth mentioning in the Trivia section. Tauriel of Mirkwood (talk) 17:00, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Given that Hiccup definitely says that he was on Auction Island before, I believe the two islands are one and the same. Logo Dragon Creator 20:10, May 21, 2018 (UTC)